A DenmarkXEngland Story
by AwesomeYoyoIsAwesome
Summary: It's their anniversary and Denmark finally gets England to wear a dress. Fail summary is fail. Fail story is fail as well.


"Are you sure about this?" Denmark asked.

"Of course I am." said England." I already bought it, so I might as well put it on. Besides, it's our anniversary. This will also keep you quiet for the next few days." he said, taking the bag in which had inside, a white,strapless,knee length dress. With that, he dissapeared into the bathroom to put it on.

Denmark sat on the bed. Surprised, and wondering if this was actually happening. Wondering if the former pirate and punk actually agreed to wear a dress.

A few days ago, while they were drinking with Prussia, the german nation was bragging to them about how he managed to convince Austria to wear a short slutty red dress with black lace. Since then, Denmark hasn't stopped pestering England to wear a dress for him. Every answer he recieved would either be a " No Den, for the last time, I will not wear a bloody dress!" or a hard smack to the face.

Until today.

Today England went out and bought a dress and said that he would wear that night as an anniversary gift. The dane was shocked. Speechless. Bewildered. Aroused. All at the same time.

So, the Dane sat there on the bed. He kept on wondering if the Brit actually wore the dress.

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. His head turned to the direction of the noise. The first thing he noticed was one of England's pretty, bare legs draped by soft white smiled. 'So he did wear the dress.' Denmark thought. His eyes travelled up until he reached the shorter nation's emerald eyes.

England closed the bathroom door and walked over to Denmark. Denmark stood up and was now right in front of the cross-dresser.

" D- do I look human? " England asked with a faint blush across his face.

" Actually, you don't. Far from it, really. " Said Denmark with a frown.

England, feeling embarrassed, bit the inside of his lip and looked away. A bit hurt by the comment.

" Because, no human can compare to how angelic you look." the Dane said planting the Brit a kiss on his hand.

England's blush had deepened because of the sudden act of affection. He had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep from smiling like an idiot.

Denmark gently lifted his lover's chin and gave him a long passionate kiss to thank him for wearing a dress, and apologize for saying what he had said earlier.

England opened his eyes and leaned in to the Dane's ear. " You just really want to get laid don't you? " He whispered. Venom in his words, but love in his actions.

Denmark laughed.

England silenced him with a quick chaste kiss before moving to the iSlim speaker they kept on the bedside table. Docked on to it was England's iPod. He turned it on and out came Elgar's Salut D'Amour.

Denmark made his way to England. " May I have this dance? " he asked with a bow and a hand held out.

England chuckled. " Yes you may " he answered accepting his invitation with a soft smile appearing on his face.

The taller blonde led the other man across the room. Each of their movements complimenting each other. The whole world disappeared. The only thing that remained was the both of them and the melancholic pairing of the piano and violin.

Soon that world faded away along with the song. England opened his eyes that that he didn't even realise were closed. Denmark's eyes were only millimetres away from his. He smiled and leaned in. Their mouths connected in harmony with each other. The song switched to Caribbean Blue by Enya. Denmark's tongue slipped in to England's mouth. The cross-dresser let out a moan. Denmark lifted England off the floor. The other nation in turn wrapped his legs around his lover.

Denmark walked over to the bed and lay England down. The Dane was now in between the Brit's legs. England broke the kiss to gasp for some much needed air. Denmark worked his way down to England's shoulders which were easier to reach because of the strapless dress. Which caused England to let out quiet gasps and moans. He moved up to give him another long hot kiss tongues fighting for dominance.

England broke the kiss again. Both of them gasping for air this time. England began to speak " Happy Anniversary you idiot. Now get me out of this bloody dress. "


End file.
